Screw Time Differences
by iriswest
Summary: Just because you're a Time Traveler, doesn't mean you have to travel through time. Craig never does, but one day Tweek, another Traveler, appears in his life. It might be the first meeting for Craig, but it isn't the first time for Tweek. It doesn't take him too long until he's caught up in crazy adventures with Tweek through the timeline.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** *adel voice* HELLO. ITS ME.

okay, i'm back. for weeks/months ive been wanting to write a fic again but didnt have an idea. i was also mostly working on my askblog on tumblr askrubytucker  
anyway, i finally had a new idea for a multi chaptered fic. and this is like REALLY a challenge. why?  
i doubt many people really care for these two gays traveling through time. idk its just not my usual genre, aka college or high school AU.  
another reason is that this time its really plot heavy.  
and bc its a time traveling AU, the timelines are REALLY fucked up.  
i hope you still enjoy it tho!

and for those who don't know me, i'm the author of just a childhood crush

as for the rating: T for now, will rank up l8er

* * *

Craig and Tweek have met each other twice for the first time.

Or, technically, thrice.

The first time is when Craig's four years old. It's 2001, summer and he's trying to open a bottle of coke and fails miserably, until a young man turns up and helps him. Craig doesn't know it's Tweek, the man doesn't tell him his name. He just smiles and opens the bottle for Craig, and after Craig thanks him for it, because his parents taught him manners, Tweek leaves.

It's not the last encounter Craig has with Tweek in his childhood. He meets him again eight years later. Craig's hanging out with some friends, listening to his current favorite song, 21 Guns by Green Day on his new iPod Touch he has gotten for his twelfth birthday from his grandmother. His girlfriend and he exchange shy glances and Craig thinks about how they never would've gotten together if it wouldn't have been for MSN messenger. A fat young man approaches them with an angry glare, but another blond man quickly scoops him away. Craig and his friends are confused, about what's happening, but when the blonde man smiles at him, Craig can see that his eyes are filled with sadness. Something in them was familiar, but he can't tell what.

He doesn't think much about the blond man, more about the other one, who seems to know his name. Craig is confused, but for not too long. Only a year later he finds out that he's a time traveler. He joins the Time Traveler's clan when he's thirteen, right after their leader died of old age and a new, younger one takes the mantle. He's only a boy, not much older than Craig and his name is Token Black.

Craig doesn't see Tweek again for a very long time.


	2. 2016: Nice and Boring

There are a lot of advantages when you're a time traveler. For example, you can leap through time to go to the future and buy the current iPhone for a much cheaper price, because it's already outdated. You can buy games before they get released or watch movies. You can go to the future and look at the math test you'll have to take soon and just learn the answers to the questions. When you get into a new TV show, you'll know before anyone else if it'll be cancelled and you can spare yourself some pain.

You can do many things when you're a time traveler.

You can probably also go back centuries or way into the future and just have adventures through space and time, but this was Craig. He doesn't care about those adventures. He liked it nice and boring. He used his ability only for small things.

His best friend was Token, the current leader of the United States Time Travelers Clan. Yeah, that was a mouthful to say. Token was the same age as Craig was, only eighteen, but he already seemed much more mature and wiser than him. Maybe that's what happens when you're the leader of the clan in the 21st century. Craig doesn't know much about Token's predecessor, he does know that his name had been Jimmy Valmer and according to Token, knew Craig.

Craig can't imagine him leaping back to the 20th century. Why would he go there? He can't deal the racist and homophobic people that come from those times. That's why he preferred the future, it was much nicer. The only people that romanticize the old times were probably straight and white. Neither of which he was.

On top of that, Craig doesn't travel that often through time anyway. It was too exhausting, he could get into trouble and the Time Travelers have too many rules Craig can't bother to follow. Token was glad that Craig doesn't cause any trouble and all he ever did was sometimes go a few years into the future. It according to Token, spared him a lot of time and trouble.

Craig can imagine. All these weirdos traveling through space and time, becoming crazy maniacs and accidentally spilling their secret to the outside world or try to kill Hitler. Not that Craig wouldn't want to, but Craig had his reasons not to do it. It's not like 2016 was his favorite year, but it could've been worse. He could've been born in the 18th century. He's pretty sure he wouldn't have survived that. Especially because he wasn't white.

Plus, he had his family with him here. Sure, they weren't a perfect family, but no family was and he counts himself lucky for having them. His sister has this stupid urge to test every new nail polish she buys on him, his mom finds new obsessions every quarter year (this time of the year it was musicals and she has been singing Hamilton songs the whole day) and his dad was ridiculously awkward when it came to social interactions.

Craig's probably most like him when it came to personality. Look-wise not so much, since he was adopted.

This day promised to be like any other day. Get up to work and then go back to sleep, maybe drop by the Time Mansion to check up on Token and how he was doing. Craig pitied Token, he'd so not want to be the leader of the Time Travelers. They barely have time to get out and are already chosen at a very young age. Token has never had a girlfriend or boyfriend (Craig doesn't even know if he swings that way) or any kind of fun time. Most Time Leaders end up alone as far as Craig knew too.

You do all these things for the timeline and what do you get in return? The world doesn't know you exist and you have almost no people to share your success with. It sounded stupid and useless. But somebody had to do it, right?

Craig wakes up like on every other day. His phone plays the theme song to Red Racer. He has watched every single episode of it, even from 2060, the year they revive that TV show. He still thinks it's one of the best things his time has ever produced for the world. You think a person would start hating the theme song when it's set as your alarm, right? Well, not for Craig.

Next on his list is eating cereals with his annoying little sister sitting across him. Her hair is in two braids and her cheeks are puffed, as she watches him.

"What?", he asks her.

"Oh, nothing." Ruby shrugs, pouring herself some milk in her bowl. She's also one of those weird people that put milk first and cereal second. "You wore that shirt yesterday."

Craig looks down at himself and shrugs. "Who cares? I'll change later anyway."

"I do. I have a reputation and I don't want my loser of brother to ruin it for me," Ruby replies.

Craig rolls his eyes. She was fourteen, for god's sake. "Shut up and eat your cereal." He goes upstairs to change his shirt, though and brushes his teeth. For the next five minutes, he feeds his guinea pig Stripe and talks with her, stroking her soft fur and then leaves for work.

His parents aren't really happy for his decision to work and not go to college. He could've probably applied for a scholarship, Craig's grades have always been phenomenal. Which was always because he cheated on every single test. Hey, you have to use your powers when you can, right?

Instead, Craig works at a boring job at Best Buy. One day, he'll get out of here, but for now he settles with this job. He has no idea what Ruby's problem with his shirt was, he had to change anyway. He doesn't until he's actually there, because Craig likes to spend the least time as possible in that ugly work shirt.

The day seems unpromising, as if nothing important will happen. This is, of course, until he gets one customer. Craig doesn't really pay attention to him at first, he's too busy stocking up the latest video games. He has played some of them before the release date. The customer is right next to him, bright orange parka and blond hair.

"Craig Tucker, right?"

Craig looks up and his eyes meet blue ones. The guy has a tan, messy hair and a tooth gap. He's good looking and they're about the same age. "How do you know my name?"

"Nametag."

"There's not my last name," Craig replies and the guy sighs.

"Okay, I'll make this short. Name's Kenny McCormick, I'm one of you," he explains.

"One. Of… Us," Craig repeats. "You work here?"

Kenny stares at him for a while, until his mouth widens into a smile and he starts laughing. He sounds so carefree and he's way too loud, so Craig shoots him a glare. "No, I mean. One of the time travelers."

As soon as Craig hears those words, he straightens up and widens his eyes. "You better keep quiet." He has never met another time traveler in his life before.

"You look at me like I'm the first you've ever met."

"You are," Craig replies and Kenny perks his eyebrows and whistles.

"Wow, I'm honored. Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"No." Craig turns around. "I don't have time for this." He walks away, but Kenny puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm a customer, right? Tell me a little bit about those TVs and you help me out. Be a little bit polite."

"No way." Nice and boring. He did not want this. This Kenny guy practically screamed trouble. And this was such an ugly parka, why would anyone wear it?

"I'll tell your boss about how rude you were to me," Kenny threatens and Craig groans.

"Fine." He turns around and walks to the TV section, while Kenny follows him cheerfully.

"Okay, let me tell you a little bit about myself to make this quick. The faster I can find out what I need, the faster I'll be gone, okay?" Craig sighs and nods. Yeah, he really wanted to get this over with fast. "'Kay. I'm Kenny, or Kenneth, whatever. Twenty years old, born 1902-"

"You're from the past?" Craig is surprised by this and Kenny nods.

"Yeah. 1922's my real time now. It's been a while since I've been there, though." Kenny shrugs. "Anyway, long story short, I know you're a time traveler, I know both of your parents are and therefor you have a special ability."

"What?" Craig furrows his brows.

"You know, like me. Those timetravel kids with both parents being time travelers." Kenny shrugs.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Craig replies, but Kenny shakes his head.

"Yeah, you do. You're not just a usual time traveler. You have a special ability."

"I do not. Apart from, well, time traveling." Craig sees his boss walking near them and starts talking about the TV in front of them. After his boss is gone, he sighs and stares at Kenny. "Look, I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, so leave me alone."

"I can't. I believe you, you might not know what your ability is. But I'm going to find it out. You ever tried to leap through time with another person?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Grab their hand and just- woosh!- were somewhere else?"

Craig shakes his head and Kenny sighs. Why the fuck would he? "I don't even travel that often myself."

"You fucking Dewdropper," Kenny mutters.

"Uh, what?"

"Nothing." Kenny straightens his parka and lets out a sigh. "Okay, let's try it out." He offers Craig his hand with a smile on his lips.

"No."

"Come on, Tucker!"

"I said _no_. Why would you want that?"

"Complicated story. I need to go to a time and can't go there myself," Kenny explains.

"You know, you sound crazy, right?"

Kenny laughs. "Crazy? In a world full of time travelers you think _this_ is crazy?"

"Look, whatever your problem is, it's not mine. You can go to the Mansion, it's not far away from here. The current leader's Token, he's a cool guy."

Was it just Craig or did Kenny's face just went pale? He can't tell, but he doesn't care that much either. This guy was just annoying. Why the hell can't he travel to a time himself? Was he a time traveler or not? And why should Craig help him out in the first place? He had no idea who that guy was, and to be honest, he wasn't so keen about finding out.

"What? No. Okay, when's your break?"

"In two hours."

"Fine, I'll wait for you outside. And don't think you can run away from me."

Craig doubts he can. He tries not to think about that weird guy for the next two hours and gets back to work. What has Token told him about other time travelers? Better not to talk with them and stay out of trouble. He should call him later, after his meeting with Kenny outside, so he'll know what's currently going on.

* * *

He doesn't want to, but two hours later, Craig's standing outside with Kenny. He takes out a cigarette to smoke, because this was a little bit too much for Craig. Yeah, he was a creature of habit. Something a little bit different already shook him off course.

"Butt me." Kenny reaches out a hand and Craig stares at him for a while, confused. "Sorry. I meant, 'give me a cigarette'."

Craig offers him one of his, not because he's a nice person, but because he has a feeling Kenny would be more annoying, if he wouldn't give him one.

"So, you really don't know what your ability is?"

"No."

Kenny sighs and stares down at the ground. "Okay, here's the thing: Time travelers, you know? We have at least one parent, that's one too. It's always a 50/50 chance whether you get the ability to travel too. But it gets a little bit tricky, once both of your parents are time travelers. You have special abilities, and they lose theirs. Happened to my family."

"Tell me about it," Craig says. He has never heard that before. Maybe Token would've told him, but he has never asked.

"My mom died after giving birth. My parents were on the run from- whatever. Anyway, she died, my dad was angry and got drunk and died a little bit after that. I don't know anything 'bout them, I'm an orphan. Living the Oliver Twist life. You… know what that is, right? Do people frome this time know Oliver Twist?"

Craig rolls his eyes. "Yes."

"Good. Well, anyway, I can't die. That's my ability. I literally can't die. Every time I die, I come back to live. The tricky part is that I always come back to life in another time. It's freaky, because I can't choose the time myself. I haven't been back at my time for a very long time. It's fucking awful and a curse."

Craig agrees. He can't imagine what it'd be like to be stuck in a time he doesn't belong to. "So, now you want to go back to the 20s?"

"What? Bull. Of course not, have you seen the 20s? Especially for the lower class and someone who prefers other guys. It's the worst time someone like me can hang out in."

"Then what do you want from me? You can stay here. To be fair, 2016 sucks too sometimes and there are a lot of homophobic, sexist and racist idiots, but I bet it's better than the 20s," Craig says, as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

"I agree. That's not it. Two years ago, I died and woke up in 1830. I would've probably killed myself immediately to find another time, but the son of a wealthy noble family took me in. He was… cute."

"You stayed in 1830 because you thought a guy was cute?" Craig can't believe this guy. Yeah, he is just like he had thought. Fucking stupid and crazy. Why would anyone stay at such a horrible time? He bets the hygiene was horrible. And how can one survive without wifi or other electronic devices? "Knock knock, get the door. It's 1830's religion and telling you that homosexuality is a sin."

"You don't understand. He was really handsome and- Whatever. His family took me in and I worked as their gardener, but," Kenny grins widely. "we fell in love. You can imagine how that goes."

"He was the son of a rich nobleman," Craig says. "Somebody found you and forced you to leave?"

"Yeah, that's practically it. With the difference, that they fucking killed me. Now I have to get back to my love and take him with me to another time. He thinks I'm dead!" Kenny lowers his head. "I'm searching for people whose parents were both time travelers to find those with special abilities. I got a list written down with them."

"Special Ability… as in, take someone with them while traveling?"

Kenny nods. "Somebody has to be able to do that."

"Sorry, I can't."

"Have you ever tried?"

Craig hesitates. "No."

"Will you help me?"

Trouble. This guy is screaming of trouble. "What was that guy's name?"

"You mean my love's? His name was Leopold," Kenny replies and Craig sighs. Well, trying out won't hurt, right? He nods and Kenny reaches out his hand again and this time, Craig grabs it.

"Wait!"

They turn around to see another guy standing there. He's short, pale and somehow Craig feels like they've met before. Messy, blonde hair frames his pale face, his eyes are big and green, dark shadows under them. He looks shocked at them and gulps.

"Craig," he whispers. It's so quiet, Craig has almost not heard it.

"A friend of your's?", Kenny asks Craig.

"No," Craig replies, but he can't look away. The guy just seems… adorable. His messy hair reminded him of some hamster and his clothes were way too loose for his small frame.

"I'm Tweek. Tweek Tweak."

"What kind of name is Tweek Tweak?", Craig asks and Tweek smiles, showing all his teeth. His smile is adorable too.

"23rd century name," Tweek replies.

"Fuck no." Not another one. Craig has thought this day was going to be a day like any other. Nice and boring. Instead, two time travelers visit him on the same day. It's too much for Craig, who has never even met another one in all of his life.

"Hi, Kenny." Tweek looks to Kenny.

"We know each other?"

"Apparently not. But yeah, we do."

They're all confused and Tweek sighs. "It's… complicated." He stares back at Craig again, and something in the way he looks at Craig, makes him want to hide. He's looking at Craig as if he's someone else, someone special, not just some kid who works at Best Buy.

"Future Me, Past You?", Kenny guesses and Tweek nods.

"Same with me?", Craig asks him and Tweek opens his motuh. His mouth is small and his cheeks are rosy and for some reason, Craig just really wants to touch them.

"… Yeah." Tweek nods. "This your first time meeting each other?"

"Yes. Do you, by any chance, know what his ability is?"

"Oh, yes. He's not the one you're searching for. You're looking for Stan Marsh, born in 2132, he's hard to find, though."

"Why that?"

"He's on the run from the clan. Craig's ability is to visit himself in his own timeline."

Craig has no idea what that blonde guy was talking about. "Thank you!", Kenny says, smiling widely. He takes out a gun. "Okay, goodbye, guys. I've gotta kill myself."

"What?!" Craig screams. Was that guy serious? Was that a real gun?!

"You heard that guy. The one I'm searching for isn't you. It's that Marsh guy. So I have to search for him."

"You want to kill yourself?"

"It wouldn't be my first time." Kenny said it in a joking voice, but somewhere deep behind it was some kind of sadness. He was crazy.

"Killing yourself isn't a joke," Craig says.

"I know. It hurts, but the things I do for love."

Craig wants to say something, but Tweek puts his hand on Craig's shoulder. "Let him be."

"Are you crazy?" Craig shakes him off and Tweek looks hurt and averts his eyes. He hates seeing that guy like this, but this situation was ridiculous. "You barely know him! How do you know he's talking the truth?"

Kenny stops and looks to Tweek.

"You don't trust me?", Tweek asks quietly, looking up to Craig.

"Fuck no. I don't know you. You could be some creepy guy," he replies.

"I know you, Kenny. You're searching for Leopold Stotch, you like to call him Butters. Sometimes Marjorine. You were born 1911. Or was it 1901? Shit! I have no idea. Was it the 1920s or 1930s you're in now? Oh, Jesus. I get confused with decades that aren't from my century." Tweek shrugs.

"Okay, I trust him."

"You're both crazy," Craig says and Tweek looks down.

"I… I'm not crazy." He looks so heartbroken by these words and Craig feels bad. Of course, he still thinks he's kind of crazy, but Tweek looks lost and sad right now. "How do we know each other?"

Tweek looks up and smiles. "We met some time ago. It's the future for you, I guess. You're so young now. Eighteen, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm twenty-one." Tweek turns back to Kenny. "I wish I could be of more help." He goes forward and then whispers something in Kenny's ear, making him smile.

"Thank you." The boy seems cheerful and he practically leaps away with that happy face.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." Tweek shrugs. "A-Anyway. You want to get to know me?"

"What?"

Tweek blushes. "Sorry. I… argh, that came out the wrong way. We're friends, or we will be. So, do you want to… I don't know. Spend some time with me?"

"I'm still at work." Craig points to the show and Tweek smiles.

"Why are you a time traveler if you don't use that to your advantage? We can always come back," Tweek replies. Okay, he did have a point. But this guy was a total stranger and this just seemed like more trouble. Craig has had enough of complications for one day and it wasn't even the afternoon yet.

But something told him, he should go for it. Maybe it was, because he thought that guy was kind of cute. He could be an evil maniac, but Craig could always flee, right? He wasn't like Kenny, stuck in the same time until he died.

Tweek's reaching out his hand, waiting for Craig to take his hand.

"Fine." He can't believe it, but he takes Tweek's hand.

"So, Craig, have you ever been to Paris?"

"No?"

Tweek giggled, smiling. "1889, Paris. We're going to have a tour through the Eiffel Tower from Monsieur Eiffel himself."

* * *

 **A/N:** okay so, craig's peruvian (half) and adopted. theres a reason i did that which is not only bc i like the fandoms headcanon of him being peruvian, bc this is a time travelers au. as a poc myself i like time traveling but you gotta admit the times were horrible for us back in the day. and i dont want to just **romanticize** the past just bc the aesthetic were nice u know ? :)


	3. 1889: Blue vs Green

**A/N:** sorry for not updating. i just forgot that i put this fic on too haha, yeah i'm a pure ao3 person

* * *

"You can try to hide the 21st century in me," Craig says. "But not my skin color."

"I know. Sorry." Tweek bites down on his lips. "You look good, though. Give me a minute." He disappears into one of the dressing rooms and Craig sighs, sitting down on the chair. He can see the disapproving looks from the people in the shop.

A guy with darker skin in such fancy clothes! Jesus, have they never seen that here before? Craig glares at the tailor and then pulls down that stupid looking top-hat down, so it hides his face more.

Tweek comes out again and he's dressed in his grey suit. He looks good, his hair is slicked back now and the vest hugs his frame nicely. But his eyes seem red, as if he had just cried… Craig wants to ask him, what's wrong, but then Tweek smiles.

"And?"

"Great." Craig nods and Tweek turns to the tailor. They talk quickly, as the tailor ushers around him, bowing his head in a polite manner. Neither he or Tweek can really _speak_ french, so there isn't much communicating. They probably just think Tweek's some wealthy man from across the sea and Craig's his slave or something like that.

Craig has no idea. He has never leapt back that far in time. What was he supposed to do there? Even if he wouldn't travel to a Western country so he wouldn't have to face racism, he's not too keen on just spending time in Peru. Plus, he can't leap back _that_ far in time and he's pretty sure he'll always see the effects of colonization. Tweek has asked Token about his parents one time. His best friend wasn't allowed to tell him anything about them, but he at least told him, that one of his parents was from Peru.

Tweek gives the man money and Craig doesn't ask where he got it from. Tweek's a mystery to him anyway, but he wants to solve this mystery. He hates himself for thinking this way, because he never has. He seems oddly familiar to him, as if they've met before. He looks at Tweek, as he pays. He has big hands with kind of chubby fingers, the opposite of Craig's, whose fingers were long and slender. _And_ he can't help but stare at Tweek's butt.

Then, Tweek turns around. "Are you staring at my butt?"

"What?! No!" Craig blushes and looks away, but Tweek just laughs.

"Okay, let's go." He takes his top hat and puts it on his head. "Do you think people wore them so they appear taller?"

"Well, you need it," Craig replies.

Tweek pouts. God damn it, that guy was a total stranger, they've met only a few hours ago and now they were in Paris in 1889 and yet Craig thinks he's adorable. Kill Bill sirens should be playing in the background. 'Warning! Stranger Danger! Warning!'. But Tweek doesn't seem like he's a creepy guy.

Well, he was a little bit… weird, but isn't everyone? Or Craig was just blinded by how cute he thought that guy was. God, he should totally stop thinking with his dick.

"Why 1889's Paris?", Craig asked him, when they walk outside.

"Uh." Tweek looks down and bites down on his lower lip. "That's where we went when I met you for the first time."

"Oh." Craig nods. Okay, it's only plausible. This means that in the future, he's probably going to take Tweek here too. "So… we know each other well?"

Tweek smiles, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. "Yeah. I guess you can say that."

"I can't believe I chose this," Craig mutters. "1889. I fucking hate the past."

"If you want, we can go somewhere else," Tweek says and Craig shakes his head.

"No. I got dressed and am here now, it's too late," he says and gives Tweek a half smile. "And it's because of me we're here, right?"

"Well, I think you take me here just because I took _you_ here."

Craig groans. "Timelines are complicated." Another reason why he never messes with them and doesn't travel so often.

"You don't travel often, huh?"

"No. I think 1990's and 2100's are my limit." He's more fond of the future anyway. Well, Token told him once that he should also stay away from the 24th century, that's when shit is going down in their world. Craig hadn't needed that advice, because he never would've gone there anyway.

"You never went more back than 1990?", Tweek asks him in disbelief.

"Why would I?"

"You've got a point," Tweek replies. "You've never been too fond of the past."

"At least I know Future Me's not fucking stupid."

Tweek giggles. "Yeah, you're not. Okay, come, let's eat something before we head to the Eiffel Tower."

* * *

"Okay, how do we know Kenny?", Craig asks.

"You introduced me to him," Tweek just replies. Yes, again the talk of Future Craig. He nods slowly and drinks his wine. Original French wine. Craig has no clue what the appeal in it was, it was just normal wine. The food was nice and they're sitting in a secluded area of the restaurant, so not too many people pay attention to these two Americans.

"He's kinda crazy, right?"

"A little bit." Tweek smiles and Craig chuckles. "Aren't we, nngh, all kind of a little bit crazy?"

"I'm not," Craig says.

"We'll get to that."

Craig chuckles. Was it just him or was this kind of a date? What relationship did his future self and Tweek have? Were they lovers or just friends? He really hopes they were more than just friends. God damn it, Craig, listen to yourself. A day ago, he never would've thought he'd travel more back than the 90's, and here he was.

On a sort of date with a guy from the 23rd century in Paris, eating and drinking wine in a French restaurant in 1889. 'Nice and boring', sure. That was anything but boring. But it _was_ nice.

"The day I become one of those time travelers, you can call me crazy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Tweek grins, showing all teeth. "You're crazy."

"This is _so_ not the day," Craig defends himself, but he can't help but smile. If any of his friends or family could see him right now…

"Who knows?" Tweek shrugs. "You don't."

"Mr. Know It All," Craig grumbles and Tweek giggles again. He seems to become alive somehow. Craig doesn't even think about before, when Tweek has come out with red eyes.

"I don't know everything," Tweek says.

"Really? What's my favorite color?"

"Green."

"False, it's blue," Craig replies, grinning smugly. Tweek's face drops, his smile fades away and his expression is again replaced by a sad one. "Okay, don't be so sad you didn't guess it right. Green is okay too."

Tweek laughs. "It's my favorite color."

"That's why you told me it's mine too? That's stupid."

"Excuse you?"

"Statistically, most people answer with blue, when asked the question, I think. It's safer to assume a person's favorite color is blue than green."

Tweek rolls his eyes. "Maybe in the 21st century."

"Are you telling me the 23rd century has a thing for green?"

Tweek shrugs. "I should show you some time. You said you never went further than the 22nd. The 23rd lacks a lot of green, maybe that's why we like it. We miss green."

Craig nods. Sounds plausible. "Not because of your eyes?", he jokes, which makes Tweek blush.

"You think I'd like green because my eyes are green? Sounds kind of… narcissistic," Tweek replies.

"You aren't?"

Tweek laughs and hits him with his feet under the table. "I-Idiot."

Craig liked the way he laughed. It sounded kind of weird, like a dying animal or something, but it was adorable. God, he had a weird type, right? "I have a perfectly normal sense of self love."

"Normal sense of self love. Sounds kinky," Craig replies.

"What the fuck is kinky about that?" Tweek is covering his mouth with his hand now, laughing into it.

"I don't know." If his Future Self isn't in love with Tweek, then it probably meant that Tweek was some crazy murder psycho. He doesn't remember ever being attracted to someone this much. Or maybe they're not a couple, because Tweek isn't interested…

"Are you finished?" Tweek points at his plate which he hasn't touched for a while and Craig nods.

"Yeah."

"Skaxis!" Tweek claps in his hand.

"What?"

"Oh. That's. Like, I don't know, 'C-Cool'?"

"23rd century slang," Craig mutters and Tweek giggles.

"You'll get the hang out of it. I even know your favorite memes. Such a weird ancient part of history."

Craig chokes on his drink and laughs, a little bit too loud, earning looks from the people around him. He quickly stops laughing, but when he looks up at Tweek again, the older boy is smiling at him.

* * *

Okay, to be honest, Craig has always been a little bit curious about time traveling. He confesses, he used to watch Doctor Who. Yeah, crazy right? He was one of the few people that was granted the ability to actually time travel and doesn't do it. Instead, he used to sit in front of his Laptop in his boxer shorts and watch that stupid sci-fi show with the Doctor and his companions running in all kind of trouble.

The thing with the Doctor was, that his TARDIS translated the language too. Sadly, in real life it wasn't like that. Neither he or Tweek could speak French and they were completely lost, because unlike in their time, it wasn't that easy to find some by passer who could speak English.

God, he should stop compare his life to Doctor Who. He doesn't even like that show.

"So, today's tour is by Mr. Eiffel himself and it's only for the press and government officials," Tweek explains. "There are no lifts."

"Shit, are you telling me I have to walk?"

Tweek nods. "Yes."

"I hate you."

Tweek grins. "Come on, you can't be that unfit."

"Have you seen me?" Craig was the definition unfit. He was tall and skinny and lanky and more bones than fat.

"Yeah, you're skinny as hell. But," Tweek puts his hand on Craig's shoulder. "It'll change."

"Really? Will I get more buff?"

"Kinda."

"I'm gonna get fat? Bald? Ugly?"

Tweek chuckles and Craig sighs. "Please, just tell me if I'm gonna be bald like my dad." Sure, he's not blood related to him, but Craig was still afraid, okay? Wouldn't anyone be when they grow up with that man?

"No, you won't."

"Promise?"

Tweek looks away. "Promise."

There are some street musicians and they stop for a while to listen to them. "What's your favorite kind of music?", Craig asks him.

Tweek presses his lips together. "I like anything except Foxclore, that's my biggest enemy."

"What the fuck is Foxclore? 23rd century music?"

"From the 22nd actually. It's worse than what you call Dubstep."

"Is that possible?"

Tweek grins. "My favorite song is from Elvis Presley."

"Shit, not that guy. Which one?"

"Can't help falling in love," Tweek answers. Huh, that guy liked cheesy music.

"60s music?" Craig raises his brows. "I prefer The Clash."

"20th century music? Thought you were a future's guy," Tweek teases.

"I'll show you my favorite song. Listen to London Calling once and you'll know why."

"You already have. I didn't like it."

"I can't believe this! Betrayal!" Craig clutches his heart and Tweek grins widely.

"Just kidding." Tweek tugs at his sleeve. "Come, or we'll be too late to the tour."

"How do we get in? We're neither the press nor are we government officials." Craig follows him to the Eiffel Tower. He has never been here and Craig puts his head back to see all of it.

"Don't worry. I've planned this date, a long time ago."

"Date?" Craig looks at Tweek quickly, who blushes. Craig can't help but smirk when he sees how embarrassed Tweek is.

"Forget it!" He punches the taller guy. "Just… You, nngh, don't have to worry, okay?"

"Okay." Craig chuckles. Date. This _was_ a date. His first date, most likely not Tweek's first. So maybe they were dating in the future. He wishes he could just ask, but he's pretty sure, Tweek will brush him off. Well, it's better to find out yourself, right?

Plus, the future and time is fluid. You can always still change it, it's not like some events have to happen. Craig's afraid he might fuck up the timeline and then he and Tweek might never get together.

At least, both of their first dates have been here. It's weird to think of it this way, but even though he hates the past, he doesn't mind being here now. Not when he was on a date with this guy.

* * *

"I think I'm dead," Craig says, when they reach the highest level of the tower. He's breathing heavily and Tweek chuckles. Why the fuck was that guy perfectly fine? He even still looked good. Tweek takes off his top hat and then looks over the scenery.

"Look."

"I can't! I'm dead!"

"And I thought I was the drama queen." Tweek sighs and Craig closes his eyes.

"I should work out more," he murmurs.

"Maybe." Craig opens his eyes and then turns around. He's standing next to Tweek now and they're looking over Paris. He can't help but whisper "Wow", as he looks over the city. It's so beautiful and the air is chilly, making him shudder.

He wishes, he could capture this moment right now. Take his camera out and just take pictures. He'd take a picture of the beauty he was seeing right now and then he'd turn to Tweek and take a picture of him too. Maybe Tweek will tell him to stop taking pictures or he'd make hilarious poses.

Craig is holding his breath. He's too stunned to say anything, and when he turns to Tweek, he notices, that he isn't looking at the city, but at him. As soon as Tweek notices Craig's looking back, he blushes and turns away quickly.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"More than just nice," Craig agrees. "I feel so… free."

Tweek smiles. "That's what I thought too at my first time." He closes his eyes and leans back, letting the soft wind hit his face. Craig wishes, his hair was messy like earlier the day again. He'd love to capture a picture of that Tweek, closed eyes and his hair tousled from the wind. Tweek's beautiful. Sure, his nose is a little bit crooked and he has dark shadows under his eyes, but he's still beautiful. Craig can't explain it, it's the kind of beauty one would want to draw or take pictures of.

Not a conventional beauty. His face was unique and Craig doubts he'd ever get tired of it. Oh god, he sounded so fucking sappy! They barely knew each other! Okay, Craig didn't know Tweek that well, while Tweek apparently knew him pretty well. Apart from the favorite color part.

"I used to be afraid of heights," Tweek says after a while. "Like, really afraid. When you took me up here I didn't want to. What if I'd die?"

"What did I say?"

"You said that if I'd die, you'd travel back in time and stop us from going up here. So it was prove, that I didn't." Tweek smiles and Craig laughs.

"Now you're not afraid anymore?"

"I am. Jesus Christ, of course I am! B-But… I trust you." Tweek looks down. "You'd try to save me."

"Of course I will. I'm not a dick." As if he'd let his date die if he could just prevent it from happening! Tweek bites down on his lower lip.

"G-Good."

"Any other phobias?"

"Oh god, yes! So many. I'm r-really afraid of almost everything."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Tweek shrugs. "I used to be worse. But I'll always stay a little bit afraid. I still hate horror movies, though. No clue why anyone would watch it."

"I love them," Craig replies. They were so hilariously bad. Splatter movies were his favorite kind of movies. Completely pointless and just full of gore. Ruby used to call him a freak because of that.

"You're crazy," Tweek says. "My favorite's are action movies! Especially Karate ones!" He punches the air and it just looks so adorable. "I hate XD movies, though! They make me nervous."

"Why that?"

"Because you can decide yourself and d-depending on what you choose, the outcome will be different! That's way too much pressure! No thanks!"

Craig laughs. "But that sounds super cool. I sometimes travel to the future, just for them."

Tweek rolls his eyes. "You're such a nerd."

"Take that back!"

"Never." Tweek laughs.

* * *

"You've never been in a carriage," Tweek says.

"No. Why the hell should I be in a carriage in the first place?" Craig looks outside the window and to the people and buildings they're rushing past. "It's really slow. I could be faster with a bike."

"Says the guy that said he's dead after we walked up the Eiffel Tower," Tweek teases and Craig scoffs. He pokes Tweek with his walking stick and Tweek grabs it.

"Don't you dare."

Craig smirks and then yanks the stick away from the man sitting across from him. He brings it up and pushes away Tweek's top-hat. "My hat!"

"It looked stupid."

"F-Fuck you. It just looks stupid on you, because it makes you taller. Why do you even have a walking stick?"

"It looks cool," Craig replies. "Gotta fit the aesthetic, right?"

"You like these aesthetic?", Tweek asks.

"Nah. I'm more of a future guy. It's super cool. Space!" Craig's eyes light up and Tweek grins.

"Have you been on the moon?"

"No."

"Then we should go there someday!"

"It's a deal." Craig smiles and Tweek looks down.

"It's dark already. The day's over," he says and Craig nods.

"We gonna disappear here and not give that poor man money?"

"What? No! Shit, that would be horrible and rude!" Tweek shakes his head and Craig puts up his hands.

"Chill, I was just kidding."

"You damn clock," Tweek mutters.

"Clock? Seriously? Is that an insult where you come from?"

Tweek flips him off and Craig's surprised by that gesture. "I learned from the best," Tweek says, when he notices how startled Craig's right now. "Anyway, no, we gotta pay him."

"Good."

"So… you're going back to the 2016?", Tweek asks him and Craig bites down on his lower lip. Today has been fun, despite the looks he has gotten. He's pretty sure the people have talked behind his back about him. Okay, not even behind his back. To his face, since he can't even talk French.

"I… well, we can always go back, right?"

"What?"

"Like, it's just like you said." Craig shrugs. "We're time travelers. I could come back in a year and nothing has changed there."

Tweek stares at him in disbelief. "A year?"

"That was an exaggeration."

"Pity." Tweek smiles. "You said the day you'll become one o-of us Time Travelers, I'm allowed to call you crazy."

Now it's Craig's turn to flip him off. "Just one more time." One more date.

Tweek smiles. "Good. What do you think of the 50s?"

"Stupid," Craig says. "I told you, I don't like the past. I'm a future's man. And the 50s are full of racists."

"I know, but…"

"But?"

"We have friends there. I wanna introduce them to you," Tweek explains. "Well, actually, more than just one friend. Three. But for now, we'll settle for two friends."

"Okay, what are their names?" Craig sighs and leans back into his seat. It's sadly not as comfortable as he thought it might be.

"Clyde and Nichole," Tweek replies. "It'll be fun. I promise! And then you can decide the next time!"

"Next time?" Craig tilts his head and Tweek hits him with his foot against Craig's leg.

"You know what I mean!"


End file.
